Distortia
by Tokikohime
Summary: Never annoy a mad god with all the power in the universe. He will find a way to amuse himself, often by messing with everything you've ever done. He can do this in many ways. His most likely is to bring a new power that you can't understand. Naruto/Kin/Fu situation. I like them. They amuse me. Powerful Naruto, but can he survive the cruel, mad world? No? That's nice.


**Disclaimer: No. Just...no. Not owning Naruto. Too much work. To little money. I can't kill off the entire world with that small amount! Hmm... can get booze though.. Is it to late to change my mind? Yes? Well shit. Ah well. Kishimoto owns it anyway, and I doubt he'd give it to me jsut so that way I can get booze. He probably wants all the booze to himself!**

**For the lawyers: No! GO AWAY! I don't own Naruto. Now stop trying to drag me to the court rooms. It isn't fun there. No judge has a sense of humor! And the idiocy there isn't something I can safely manipulate without pissing people off. So no. No stop asking. And give me one of those suits! They're dashing. Do you realize how many people I could terrify with them? Just think. All the fear. All the people I could trick and screw over! Oh, the joy.. I want one. Give. Now. Please? No? Fuck you. I win. **

Chakra is a powerful thing. It can allow a human to do wondrous and terrible things. Things such as walking on water and growing plants at a rapid rate. Things such as causing the ground to heave up and crush the lives of others, or hurling great balls of fire at other humans. Yes, chakra was indeed a great thing.

But, it was still energy. And all energy can be grounded and guided away. The human body had grown addicted to chakra, just like the humans of many different worlds grew addicted to magic. However, the god responsible for taking that magic away was not interested in doing it the same way.

Now, this wasn't because he was fearful of the other gods. He would be the first to admit that he was arrogant, but he knew well that the other gods would not dare to strike against him. If he took chakra away, they would indeed be angry, but they would do nothing about it. Not to him, at least.

No, he didn't want to interfere solely because he was more interested in seeing the energy lost in a new way. Magic, and things like it, intrigued him. Even the gods had little understanding of magic itself, and where it came from. One could say that he liked researching it. They would only be partially right. This man was a very simple man. Like all simple men, explosions were something that easily entertained him. Magic caused explosions. Therefor, it entertained the very simple god that everyone was terrified off for no reason at all. Killing half the population of the gods because they stole his booze doesn't count. Doing so in the blink of en eye means nothing as well. Stop laughing.

Of course, Sheough just could never be a completely simple man. And while I could go into his history and explain it all, I see no reason to do so. No, Sheough certainly couldn't be a simple being. Instead of simply blowing everything up, which could do, repeatedly even, he decided to instead study the magic.

Now, when one studies magic, they would look at spells at how they work. Sheough didn't, he simply looked at the energy and tore it apart. Then he rebuilt it. He decided to do the same to chakra. This led to the current situation. He had finished tearing chakra apart completely, and was now incredibly bored.

Looking across the worlds, he found a perfect Naruto world. This Naruto had developed differently, and in a way the gods had taken no notice. You see, this Naruto had no morals, and a naturally repressive personality. Sheough liked this, he could use this.

And so he watched, waiting. Observing. If any of the other gods could see him now, they would of been running for the hills. For once, he was completely focused. He missed nothing. He saw everything. Every thought that went on in that world, he knew. Every idea that came about, he understood and could even explain better than the person who thought it up! Every hateful world and negative emotion was his to see and twist to fit his ends.

This world was corrupt, wrought with destruction. This Naruto was an orphan, even though both his parents had survived the Kyuubi attack by a whim of Death. And while the Shinigami had been annoyed that his power could not overcome Death there, he had ultimately dismissed it as a one time thing. He still felt completely in control of what he saw as his power. He was complacent. Then other gods of the world were just as complacent. Susanoo slept most of the time, and barely woke for anything. It would be easy to slip something by him. He kept his power to himself to much to be able to properly sense the doings of others. Inari was the same way, resting and recuperating. It would seem that she had gotten into a fight.

Tsukiyomi was in the same condition as Inari. Amatersasu was well, but more like Susanoo in her idleness. Only Kami watched the world, and she only glanced at it now and then. This was bad for any god. One always watched the world they were charged to supervise, to prevent things that were not meant to happen. Sadly, all to often, gods forgot this.

And so, Sheough found a way to amuse himself, and teach his lessers how to improve. And so, he watched as the Naruto of this universe was again beaten down. He summoned his power, Naruto calling out to the Kyuubi in a desperate time of need. But the fox could not respond, not locked away behind that special Shiki Fuuin. And so, Sheough reached out, grabbing Naruto and his call, and imparting unto him a new power and message.

Lost in the darkness of the void, Naruto felt something he had never felt before. He had felt power rushes before, his chakra pulsing through his body. This was like it, but so different. Greater. Instead of his chakra pulsing or singing, as one might expect, it was roaring! A defiant scream of such rage of power that Naruto could not help but respond. The message he was given was clear.

**FIGHT!**

With a pulse, Naruto sent his chakra back toward his attackers. The seven chunin were caught of guard. The demon was not supposed to be able to wield chakra yet! He was only five! But the pulse did nothing more than stagger them. So they ignored it. He was after all, just a child. What could he do? One of them decided that it would be prudent to finish this now, as the chakra pulse might have alerted some of the ANBU.

This would normally not be a problem as harming the demon child was encouraged by many higher ups. But many ANBU still obeyed the law to the letter, as they had been trained. However, the jutsu would not work, no matter how hard the chunin tried. If the chunin had worked with is chakra, instead of trying to enslave it, he would know what was wrong. But, he was like all other ninja. He believed himself to be the god his chakra was destined to obey and worship. And so he did not seek to work with it.

Within moments, the chunin all died. All seven dropped dead, their chakra having deserted them, going instead to Naruto, boosting his reserves and giving him their power. As he passed out in the darkness, being ignored by the ANBU that had come to see what the pulse was, he felt his body change. He felt it evolve. His entire being hurt, and then darkness claimed him.

That darkness did not last. He ended up within what he just knew was his mind. Walking around revealed this sewer to be a dump. He did eventually stumble upon the seal keeping the Kyuubi at bay. The fox of course, woke immediately.

"**You, whelp! Free me now so I can devour you!**" Well, this fox seemed to be quite nice, didn't he? Naruto chose instead to stare. Many would mistake this expression as one of confusion and misunderstanding. The expression a stupid kid might where when he was told something that just didn't compute. However, the Kyuubi felt something, within the back of it's mind, stirring. It shifted a little, trying it's best to move into a better position.

"**Well?**" All Naruto did was raise his hand, sending his chakra forward in a pulse. The pulse seemingly did nothing to the Kyuubi. It snorted, sure that the boy had tried something that failed. Then suddenly, it noticed. The chakra the fox had stored away blinked away. Suddenly, the entire Kyuubi was being torn apart, it's chakra fading away into Naruto. It's entire being, lost instantly. As Naruto blacked out again, he smiled. He had seen what he wanted to see, and wondered if he could somehow rebuild the fox. A final thought that he should probably have something in the cage to trick whatever had been holding Kyuubi into believing it to still be there caused Naruto's chakra to blast forward, placing a subtle illusion within the seal. And then darkness claimed Naruto completely.

**A/N: This story came to mind to me yesterday, and I was looking into how to start it up. So, say hello to document 42. This, this was annoying. I'm gonna try to write up the next chapter within the next few days. **

**A side note, Naruto the Reborn... Reborn has not yet been abandoned. I've just hit a sort of block on it. This block is named laziness, as I never truly have writer's block. I will however, be working on it's next chapter sometime within the next century. Of that, you can be sure. Too long to wait? Darn. Guess you aren't immortal as well! Boring. Fine, I'll look into writing it within the next few years, happy now? No? Sheesh, you people are hard to please. Fine then, it'll come out some point in the nearby future. That's my final offer!** **Take it or take it! Either way, you're taking it! So I win. **


End file.
